Zollis
Zollis is a massive, old (for a charr) warrior, enlisted with the Vigil as a captain and often working allied missions with the Pact. She has a number of pets, but she's inseperable from her reef drake, Rori. She's travelled much of Tyria with the Pact, including joining rescue efforts in the heart of the Maguuma jungle. These days, she is enjoying efforts to tame chak and avoid office paperwork. Appearance Zollis is a large example of her species - broad-shouldered and muscular as well as taller than nearly most charr. Her pelt is dark blue-grey, with orange points, although there is visible greying on her muzzle. Her mane is silvered as well, faded a blue-grey paler than her mane; and worn long and unkempt. Her eyes are light green. She has curved, double-spiked horns and a number of vestigial spikes on her face and the crest of her neck. She tends to wear practical, neutral-coloured clothing and carries a bow imbued with the spirits of the tigers, Chuka and Champawat and a makeshift "staff" comprised of a sapling tree. Personality Zollis is curmudgeonly, uninterested in making friends or even generally being polite. She prefers to solve disputes with blade or fist; as a result, she has few friends, although she's fiercely loyal to the few who have the patience to cut through her spiny shell. She's stubborn and set in her ways. Despite working with the Vigil and Pact for years, Zollis retains some negative attitudes towards other peoples, particularly humans (although she tries not to let it affect her job). * Likes: reptiles and saurians, roast meat, Blood whiskey, drinking * Dislikes: humans, people (even the nice ones), talking about anything other than weapons/war strategies/animals Background Formerly Zollis Cragspur, she grew up in a Blood legion warband, and took an interest in drakes from an early age. She adopted a hatchling salamander drake and raised him from hand. The Spur warband signed on as a whole with the Vigil ; and later on, the Pact . Zollis is the only surviving Spur following an early Pact expedition into southern Orr . Dreading the social ramifications of being a sole survivor and gladium, Zollis avoided the Citadels for years, and discarded her surname, throwing herself into her work for the Vigil. Her salamander drake went on to enjoy an early retirement as a breeding stud, and Zollis rose in rank in the Vigil to Captain. Zollis has since come to embrace her status as a gladium and ventures to the Black Citadel from time to time for a good quality whiskey. Relationships Warband * Spur warband (former) Relatives * Maurus Snagglegrin - offspring * Acantha Wildroad - offspring * Katye Snowfeather - mate Friends *'Chiuri Redpride' - bestie, ranger nurdfriend *'Valeria Wildcry' - ranger nurdfriend Other *'Rothas Nevran' - Vigil protégé (belongs to Sebychu ) Pets (in order of acquisition) *'Stogie' - salamander drake (retired) *'Salad ' - sylvan fernhound (deceased) *'Happy' - shark *'Rori' - reef drake *'Spot' - tiger Trivia * Zollis' voice claim is Kimberly Brooks (as Jasper) . Category:Characters Category:Charr Category:Vigil Category:Pact Category:Blood Legion Category:Gladium